


TARGET: ASS STATUS: DESTROYED

by Vaddia



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, gun fic, gun in ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaddia/pseuds/Vaddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tord takes a gun up the ass and it goes off. ur fucking welcome kiddos</p><p>update: ya boi is at it again</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARGET: ASS STATUS: DESTROYED

Tord sulked into his quarters after a long day training new recruits into his army. All he wanted to do was relieve some tension, and he knew exactly how. He walked over to his desk and pulled off his hoodie dropping it onto the wood before crouching down to open one of the drawers. In this drawer was his favorite handgun. He pulled the gun out and closed the drawer. Turning around he threw himself onto his desk chair and began loading the gun.  
"Wow, Red Leader its a honor to meet you!" Tord mimicked swirling his gun in the air. "I fucking hate training."

Tord stood up and unzipped his pants. He let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them then, walked over to his bed. The bed gave a little under his weight as he laid on it. He pulled his knees up so he laid with his feet flat on the bed. He room seemed devoid of color in that area all except for his bright red boxers. He stretched before resting his hand on the pillow touching his cheek. He almost forgot about the gun in his hand until he felt cold metal lay across his face and touch him mouth. As he felt the cherished object touch his mouth he got an odd thought. He opened his mouth and slid the barrel inside. He continued to push it deeper until he began to gag and slowly pulled it back out. He laid for a moment with the wet gun resting on his tee shirt. A few minutes later he sat up and pressed his back against the headboard. He lifted the gun and placed it back in his mouth. He slowly began fucking his mouth with the gun. A tent started to form in his pants, so he reached down to settle it a little. Eventually it got to pressing for him to ignore and he stopped his ministrations. He removed the gun from his mouth placing it next to him and squirmed out of his boxers leaving him in only a grey,slightly wet, tee-shirt. He grabbed his now freed dick and began to stroke it slowly. He ran his hand over the tip with each upstroke. After a couple of strokes he let out a sigh and reached down to prod at his hole. He pressed a finger in and was stricken with another odd idea. Tord looked over at his wet gun and chewed on his bottom lip. He removed his hands from himself and reach back over to his desk. He opened another drawer and pulled out lube. Uncapping the bottles he poured a generous amount onto the gun. He stroked the gun at first to spread the lube evenly but soon got caught up in the action itself and stroked it like he would stroke off another man. Precum began leaking from his cock reminding him of what the gun's purpose was. he readjusted his seating so his legs were spreed wide and he pressed the barrel to his anus. His face scrunched up in discomfort as the cold metal passed the ring of muscle. The discomfort soon gave was to pleasure as he began filling himself with his favorite weapon. He spreed himself further and pressed a little deeper as he began to think up a fantasy. Maybe Tom got pissed at him and pinned him down to fuck him, or maybe Matt was a little kinkier that he thought. Either one was good imagery. Tord's eyes fell shut as he focused on his daydream. The lubricant made the gun slippery and he lost grip on the gun. He fumbled to grab it again, and his hand fell to the trigger. A chill ran up his spine thinking about fucking himself with his hand on the trigger. He began fucking himself again in earnest, except this time with his hand on the trigger. He felt pleasure boil in his stomach. Sweat made the sheets stick to his back and curses and moans began to slip out of his mouth.

"F-FUCK!" Tord screamed as his legs twitched. He rammed the gun back at the same spot and screamed in ecstasy. His hand began to shake as he did it again. The forth time his hit his prostate his finger slipped. The trigger clicked and a bullet flew through the barrel. The small projectile shot through his insides and broke threw the back of his neck. Blood gushed out of the wound as Tord fell limp. 

Don't fuck urself with guns kids.


End file.
